Agent Hawkins
Agent HawkinsJennifer Lynch (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 11 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:11:18-1:11:20). Sony Pictures. Jennifer Lynch says: "Agents Hawkins and Rorke are with Homeland Security ." was a Homeland Security agent. He appears in 2016 movie. History Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke, of the Department of Homeland Security, worked in partnership with the Mayor's Office and monitored a spike in paranormal activity in New York City. They kept their investigation extremely quiet.Jennifer Lynch (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 11 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:11:21-1:11:25). Sony Pictures. Jennifer Lynch says: "So we've been investigating this extremely quietly." The Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination, later known as the Ghostbusters, appeared on their radar. Hawkins along with Rorke came to the scene after Martin Heiss was thrown through the window by Mayhem thanks to Erin Gilbert releasing the ghost from the Trap. They arrived at Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food in two GMC SUVs and drove through the yellow police tape then flashed their Department of Homeland Security badges. Hawkins stated it was official business and they were taking over. Officer Stevenson couldn't believe it. Rorke told the Ghostbusters they were coming with them. Patty asked why. Hawkins stated the mayor wanted a word with them. The agents took the four Ghostbusters to the Mayor's office. Jennifer Lynch confirmed that both agents work for Homeland Security, and that they had been privately monitoring the city and Ghostbusters. Bradley asked the Ghostbusters what they knew. Erin revealed that they believed that someone was creating a device that attracted and amplified paranormal activity. Abby Yates added that activity was escalating now and leading to an even larger scale event. Bradley complemented them on the great work but told them it was time to knock it off. Abby was confused. Bradley repeated himself. Abby clarified she heard him and saw the hand gesture. Bradley elaborated and asked them to let the government do their work and deal with the ghost problem. Lynch added they were worried that they were drawing a lot of attention to themselves. Agent Hawkins pointed out they drove a hearse with a ghost on it, and used a distinctly un-American-sounding siren then asked them if they had any idea how many federal regulations they broke on a daily basis. Holtzmann asked if it was one. Agent Rorke replied no. She asked if it was two. He replied no. She asked again if it was one. Rorke told her to just sit quietly. She made a face and reached for his chest. He brushed her away. Bradley and Lynch explained the essence of the deal was going to be they would make the public believe the Ghostbusters were frauds and committed hoax. The goal of the plan was to avoid mass hysteria. Abby agreed they didn't want mass hysteria either but their main concern was that they were allowed to continue their work. Erin agreed but felt like the cat was sort of already kind of out of the bag. Abby and Erin got into it about what the phrase meant. Lynch interjected and stated they just wanted to shove that damn cat back in the bag. Rorke intimated that the cat had been out of the bag before but people lost interest and put it back in. Lynch added people always moved on. Rorke gave them three examples then Bradley thanked them for coming. Agents Hawkins and Rorke dropped the Ghostbusters off outside Zhu's. Hawkins flashed a business card and instructed them to call the phone number if they gathered any more information. Abby took the card and saw it was for a florist shop named Upper West Blooms. Hawkins went to the driver's seat of the rear SUV while Rorke declared they were taking it from here and the US government doesn't need the help of hobbyists. Rorke abruptly ran to the front passenger side door of the lead SUV. He gestured 'I'm watching you' and opened the door and partially sat on agent already seated inside. Rorke apologized to him. Abby called them meatheads. Rorke walked to the rear SUV. He tried to open the front passenger door. It was locked. He tapped on the window and asked Hawkins twice to unlock it. Hawkins told him to wait. Rorke got in. He lowered the window down and gestured 'I'm watching you' again as the SUVs departed. Abby waved. Erin told him to roll his window up. Rorke repeated he was watching them. Holtzmann asked the others if they thought they had genitals in there or was it more of a Ken doll situation. Rorke repeated he was watching. Abby went with Ken doll situation. Rorke repeated himself again. The SUV passed the intersection of Canal Street and Mulberry Street. After the Ghostbusters discovered the convergence of Ley Lines at The Mercado Hotel, Abby called the Upper West Blooms phone number and asked for Hawkins and Rorke. Rorke and Hawkins showed up at the Mercado after Rowan electrocuted himself to death. Lynch walked with the Ghostbusters back to the lobby where Rorke and Hawkins were waiting. Hawkins and Rorke thanked the Ghostbusters, too, for stopping Rowan. Lynch revealed they were going to stage a fake arrest but Ecto-1 was towed for real. She walked over to the crowd of reporters before they could process what she said. Hawkins grabbed Erin's arm. Rorke grabbed Abby's arm. They placed their arms behind their backs and walked them to the door. Hawkins told Abby to stop resisting. She insisted she wasn't. Lynch told the press that the events that took place in the hotel was another stunt by the Ghostbusters. Hawkins and Rorke returned to The Mercado after Rowan broke the barrier, joined by the New York Police Department, including Officer Jensen and Officer Stevenson, SWAT, and the National Guard. Rowan came down the side of the Mercado and landed on the front entrance marquee. Rorke told Hawkins to activate their Government Proton Gun Vehicle. Hawkins tried but realized it wasn't working. Rowan started dancing. The agents, soldiers, and police were forced to mimic his moves, dance to a song, then stood frozen in place. After the events of Rowan and all the ghosts being sucked back in the portal, Hawkins along with everyone else outside were able to move and go on like they had before Rowan had froze them. After the Ghostbusters saved the world, they regained consciousness and looked around in confusion. Trivia *On July 6, 2015, it was reported Michael K. Williams was in talks to join the supporting cast.Variety 7/6/15 *On February 25, 2016, Michael K. Williams confirmed he plays a FBI agent working for the Mayor of New York City. He is tasked with helping to cover up paranormal activity as a 'flash in the sky.' He confirmed doing a scene with Slimer.Entertainment Weekly "Michael K. Williams talks Ghostbusters: 'I'm in a scene with Slimer!'" 2/25/16 *On July 10, 2015, it was reported Michael K Williams and Matt Walsh arrived in black suits from a black SUV and take the Ghostbusters with them after they finish talking to police officers at the Chinatown set.Comic Book 7/13/15 *In the deleted scene "Bring It In", Hawkins ordered the firing of the Proton Cannon on the Mercado. His line was a nod to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 18:16-18:46 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "I'm very sad because we actually had... had a "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" joke in there and cut it our because we had when the Homeland Security guys show up to Times Square there's this whole thing with a Proton Gun the government has come up with. We made this... this thing is as big as a tank - it comes and when it shoots the building, it actually powers up the building even more and shoots back blowing the thing up. We had Michael actually when he does the line like, "Alright, on the count of 1...2...5, fire!"." *In the alternate scene "Where's the Walkie?", Hawkins mentions his wife in panic after he thinks he lost his walkie talkie.Agent Hawkins (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Where's The Walkie? (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:50-0:00:51). Sony Pictures. Agent Hawkins says: "My wife's gonna kill me." *In the Tor Books Ghostbusters Novelization, on page 179, Agent Hawkins' first name is Frank.Narrator (2016). Tor Books- "Ghostbusters Novelization (Holder)" (2016) (Book p.179). Line reads: "When pressed, the black agent finally identified himself as Frank Hawkins, and his red-haired partner as Rorke but that was all he would reveal." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 14 **Chapter 15 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scences ***Casper ***The Mayor's Office ***Car Trouble ***A Sale on Bonsai ****Alluded to by Abby.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): A Sale on Bonsai (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:03-0:01:04). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Kill those guys." ***Bring It In ***So Glad You Came Back ***Where's The Walkie? References Gallery From Film and Trailers GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc01.png| GB2016AgentHawkinSc01.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc02.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc03.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc04.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc05.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc06.png| GB2016AgentHawkinSc02.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc07.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc08.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc09.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAgentRorkeAndOfficerJensenSc01.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAgentRorkeOfficerJensenAndOfficerStevensonSc01.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAgentRorkeOfficerJensenAndOfficerStevensonSc02.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAndAgentRorkeSc10.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAgentRorkeOfficerJensenAndOfficerStevensonSc03.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAgentRorkeOfficerJensenAndOfficerStevensonSc04.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAgentRorkeAndOfficerJensenSc02.png| GB2016AgentHawkinsAgentRorkeOfficerJensenAndOfficerStevensonSc05.png| Deleted Scene "The Mayor's Office" Deleted Scene "Car Trouble" Deleted Scene "Bring It In" Deleted Scene "Where's The Walkie?" Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character